Monkeyz
by ZOMBIE ROSE
Summary: Murdoc has been forced to take care of an indian 12yearold,a french 8yearold,an 11yearold singer in training,And a michivous 13year old.2DXNOODLE PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi I'm ZOMBIE ROSE (or as that little person called sushi who wasn't a member and would just review things but now I'm a member … HAHA HOW YA LIKE ME NOW SUCKAS!) So thank you for not making fun of me.

CHAPTER ONE: THE ACCIDENT

"Are we there yet?" the innocent Guatemalan said in the back of the car. "Oh. SHUT UP" the curly haired Latina girl shouted also from the back as well. "Girls!' no fighting the women in the drivers seat said still keeping her eyes on the road. The small French boy who was sandwiched in the middle of the two annoyed girls." Sorry, Suzy." they both said at the same time. The Indian girl in the passenger seat was twitting her braid with her finger and was listening to mutters of her two female friends. "Why…hair purple… JD." The young boy said with a French accent." Because I was born with it," she said. "I might die it blond or brown some day." She continued. "Don't because we won't be able to tell you apart from the other girly wimps!" the curly top ordered, " Jee Rayna, was that a compliment?" JD said fluttering her eye lashes." Oh shut up!" Rayna said twiddling a piece of her curly hair.Rain was beating hard on the car roof there was a small silence in the car until…. "CRASH" to cars had impact with each other Carell quickly turned the wheal, but the rain had completely soaked the road, thus making it slippery. The car was spinning out of control! "BOOM" the car crashed into another car and flipped over three times. Rain beat down on the accident cruelly. Raksha the Indian 12 year old could no longer feel anything. It was if her boy had gone numb.

(" THE BEGING PART OF THANK YOU BY DIDO PLAYS)

All Raksha could hear was sirens, people scream in pain, and then a small voice in a French accent scream for help and a Latino voice yell out" SUZY! SUZY!" and then the small French voice say "Iris…"

"Mr. Niccals you are hear by trialed for Drinking and Driving, And causing multiple accidents. So you are here by sentenced to 20 years in…" "WAIT!" Murdoc pleaded to the judge " There must be another way! I can't go to jail!" he begged once more. "Well there is one way but your not goiung to like it"


	2. Meet the Monkeys!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO! YOU ARE NOW READING HE SECOND CHAPER OF MONKEYS. I DON'T OWN GORILLAZ JAMIE AND DAMIE DO. DON'T WORRY 2D AND NOODLE WILL HEAT UP SOON. SO ENJOY. 

CHAPTER TWO: MEET THE MONKEYS!

" Murdoc your such an idiot!" Russell scolded the Satanist. " It wasn't my fault!" Murdoc Denied. "Yes it was, every one saw you!" Russell argued.

The two arguing men were now sitting in the hospital waiting room. The door opened and three children came in. one had purple hair which was in a pony tail, her skin was pail, But the weirdest part was instead of eyes she had two black hole were they should be. The other was a young girl who had black hair in a long braid. Her eyes an ice brown. The last one was a little boy or girl? The two men couldn't really tell. He or she had amethyst eyes, blonde hair, and you could tell that she or he was French.

The three sat down on the other side of the room, so they were facing Murdoc and Russell. The purple haired one was hugging her legs and burring her face in her knees. The other sat next to her twiddling Pease of her braid with her finger. And the little Frenchy was just starring at Murdoc with an angry look. " 'ello There" Murdoc said to the small French boy. The boy all of a sudden stuck out his tongue and raised the middle finger out at him. "WHAT THE…" Murdoc yelled, Russell laughed his head off.

The door to the room of the other girls' room flew open and a nurse with an empty injection came out and said she's ready to see you now. The three girls came rushing in. Russell and Murdoc came in to see a 13-year-old girl lying in a hospital bed, rubbing her right arm. "They gave me a rabies shot you know." She said her hair was curly and black with three purple highlights in them. Her eyes were a dark brown with tan skin. The French boy or girl was hugging her tightly with a big smile on his/her face. " So you're the guy that caused the accident and killed our Suzy!" The teen said with a growl.

"Well you better get dressed, or we'll miss the plane." The bassist said looking at his watch. " What plane" the braid wearing one said. " Ya see. I'm in charge of you now and if I don't take care of you I go to jail for 20 years." Murdoc said. "Al' right just don't try an kill us or will have Rayna unleash hell on you." The purple haired girl ordered.

6 hours later the girls were on a plane starring out the window getting ready for the trip all the way to England." I Shall…. Miss L.C." the French 8 year old said sadly. " It's L.A. Pasta and yeah will miss it to." The curly top said looking at a picture of all four of them with a women whom was now lost in memory. 30 minutes later after take off the Satanist woke up to see Russell sitting next to Raksha who was leaning on his side asleep as Russell was reading a book on parenting skills. Murdoc looked at the other three chairs asleep as well. Poor kids Murdoc thought. 'When we get home I'll try to be the best parent ever'. But to tell you the truth Murdoc had no clue what he was getting himself in to.


	3. YOU DUMBASS!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK! THIS IS THE HUMOR BEGINS IT MAY NOT BE AS FUNNY BUT IT WILL GET FUNNIER SO DON'T WORRY. (1 part is from scary movie 1) THANK YOU MONKEY-ALI FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! 

CHAPTER THREE: WHY GORILLAZ AND MONKEYS ARE KEPT IN SEPRATE CAGES!

" Well this is I' me home" Murdoc said proudly. " IT SUCKS!" the French boy whined. "LISTEN YA LITTLE…." Murdoc was trailed off after noticing one of the four girls was missing. Murdoc began to count " 1…2…3… where's the curly top. " oh…" Raksha answered" She fell down the cliff " Holy!" Murdoc covered his mouth quickly remebering not to curse in front of the little ones. He turned to Russell who gave him thumbs up for remebering. Murdoc quickly ran over to the edge and peered down. He saw a small image of Rayna being dragged by the Zombies but instead of screaming her head off she just simply had her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

He turned around to see all 3 kids on the floor crossed legged. The little French boy gave a small wave in the air. After 15 minutes of battling zombies Murdock had finally retrieved Rayna. " Murdoc you suck with a bat!" Rayna complained. "Shut up" Murdoc ordered. Rayna stuck up the middle finger and ran off laughing like a maniac.

30 MINUTES BEFORE THE ARRIVAL

2D and Noodle were on the couch watching T.V. " 2D?" Noodle asked. "Why is Murdoc such a dumb ass?" Noodle asked loudly. "First of all, watch the language; second of all, Murdoc has his brain on drugs 22/7" 2D answered. " What do you think they'll be like?" The guitarist asked one more time. " I don't know. Murdoc said there all girls so you'll have gals to talk to 'bout girly crud to" 2D said. "Your right 2D" she said "but what if there brats and try to kill us!" " Noodle you were like that only with Murdoc, you did make a lo' of attempts to kill 'im." Noodle giggled and hugged 2D's arm and continued to watch the T.V.

BACK TO THE MADDENESS

"Murdoc you suck!" Raksha yelled. " What di' I do know?" Murdoc questioned. Russell was on the floor laughing his head as Raksha continued to insult the bassist for no apparent reason. " You guys some things wrong with Pasta!" JD yelled. The others ran toward the two girls who were huddled over the French child. Pasta held his arms over his stomach. " I think he's going to puke!" Rayna said nauseously. " I know what to do!" Murdoc said heroically. 2 minutes later Murdoc had pasta dangling by his ankles up side down. "YOU DUMBASS!" Rayna said as if she were milk Chan. Rayna graved Pasta and walked over to the edge of the cliff. Pasta was now leaning over the cliff throwing up as Rayna held Pasta's blonde hair back so he wouldn't get any on it. JD was skipping around Murdoc for know apparent reason as raksha kept cursing at Murdoc and Russell just stood there laughing. "I hate kids" Murdoc mumbled to himself.


	4. I'M A BOY!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY NOTHING FROM MY LAST CHAPTER WAS FROM SCARY MOVIE I MENT TO CHANGE THAT. (Please don't hurt me!). ANYWAY, THERE WILL BE SOME CURSING AND DEMONIC BEHAVIOR COMEING UP ENJOY: )

CHAPTER 4: MEET YOUR SIMULAR YET DIFFERENT MATCH

After Pasta had nothing left in his stomach to throw out, Russell finally opened the door to see Noodle and 2D sitting with each other on the couch with smiling faces. They turned to face them. " Hi Russell san " Noodle greeted. " 'Ello mate, where's Murdoc?" 2D said. Murdoc came in with a tired look on his face. But what 2D found weird was that a small Indian girl was chewing on his left arm. Murdoc stepped aside to allow three more children to come in. One had purple hair and a happy smile on her face. Then there was a small French boy as he could tell, and then the last one reminded him of some one, she had short black curly hair and dark tan skin. She looked tall from the fact that she was wearing roller blades they were black with dark purple cats smiling demonically on the front. Murdoc was finally able to remove the biting 12 year old from his arm.

There they stood in a horizontal line as if waiting to be commanded. " Well 'ello there " 2D greeted getting up from his seat along with noodle. " What's your name?" 2D asked. " My name is Janet Diaz, but you can call me JD for short!" JD greeted with a smile. What a pretty smile 2D thought. " An' yours?" 2D said to the curly top "Rayna." She said quietly. 2D the turned to the other two and raised his eyebrows. " I'm Raksha and this is Pasta." The Indian girl said while pointing at the little frenchy. " We'll now girls…" Murdoc was interrupted when he noticed Pasta's shocked look. " Girl! " Pasta repeated. " Yea', you are a girl, right?" Pasta's face turned red with a death glare in his eye. " YOU BASTARD!" Pasta screamed at Murdoc. Everyone except the three girls looked at Pasta with shocked expressions. Pasta then jumped on Murdoc and held a fist to his face " I BOY!" Pasta screeched out. " Oh uh sorry!" Murdoc said with fear. JD picked Pasta up and hugged him. "Relax…" she said with a soothing voice Pasta the started calming down. " Good Boy." JD said. JD patted Pasta on the head, then he ran over to Raksha. " Bloody hell!" Murdoc said.

(Have you ever seen super Milk Chan? well picture Rayna with that look when she says you Dumbass!) Rayna came over to Murdoc and looked down at him. Murdoc got up and brushed himself off, "Fucks up wit' 'im?" Murdoc asked. "YOU DUMBASS!" Rayna yelled, " Pasta is a boy! Ask first before making your conclusion or else You'll get hell unleashed on your ass!" Murdoc stared at the girl with amassment. No one has ever talked to him that way before. " Well let's start with that tour I promised ya. " Russell piped up " Why thank you sir." Raksha said perkily with animated hearts in her eye as she stared up at Russell. " All Right lets go!" The four girls followed Russell into the elevator and were gone.

ZOMBIE ROSE: Will Kong be the same with the new members of the family? YEAH RIGHT! SEE YOU NEXT TIME : )


	5. Just like you

AUTHORS NOTE: YAY I'M BACK FROM MEXICO SORRY FOR THE INCONVINENCE. WELL ANYWAY HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE MONKAYS!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

CHAPTER 5: JUST LIKE YOU

Murdoc woke up. The clock beeped 10:00, to early for him. Murdoc plopped his sleepy head fast ono the pillow. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Someone screamed. Murdoc jumped out of bed and ran out side. There stood 2D, JD, and the rest of the LIVE people living in Kong. " Wha's goin' on!" He shouted running toward the others. Every one was huddled around something. When Murdoc finally got there he looked down to see an arm detatched from it's corpes twithing. " Wha' the bloody 'ell!" Murdoc screamed. " A Zombie got in and tried to get Pasta but as soon as it graved his arm, Rayna came and sawed it off." Said Noodle. Rayna stood there with a chainsaw in her hand and her white t-shirt had small stains of blood. " Gee Murdoc, the only person I've ever seen do that was you." Russel said with amazement. " Really Drug boy here looked like a pussy to me! HAHAHAHAHA!" Rayna laughed. " You better watch your mouth you little.." Murdoc threatened. Rayna picked up the arm and smiled evily, Then for no reson she threw the arm at JD. It hit JD on the chest and fell to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" JD screamed and ran. Rayna Picked up the arm and ran after JD " What the matter JD, not afraid of dead limbs are ya!" Rayna Shouted mockingly . Rayna threw the arm at JD's back wich made JD fall down on hr stomach. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" JD screamed as she felt the fingers gasp her ankles. " Al'right stop screaming chicken shit!" Rayna ordered as she graved the zombie arm and threw it aside.

The two came walking back and lokked at the gorillaz who were looking at them strangley. "What?" Rayna asked. "2D, Murdoc, I expected something like that from you too." Noodle said. " Hey Rayna Why don't me and Noodle take ya Zombie hunting tommorow!" Murdoc piped up. "HELL YEAH!" Rayna said cheerfully. " How about you Pasta would you like to join us?" Noodle turned to Pasta. "no thank I keep life" "Yeah me to." Noodle said. "We'll Then Breakfest time!" Russel announced. "YAAAAY!" Raksha jumped up into the air with a huge smile and followed Russel into the kitchen. "I think our lil' inditas in love." Rayna turned to Jd. " Awww how cute!" JD Said hugging herself. " HOLY SHIT THERES A BRAIN IN THE FRIDGE!!!" Raksha screamed from the kitchen " I wanna see!" Rayna Yelled running into the kitchen with JD running after her. Noodle, Murdoc and 2D alone in the lot Noodle caught 2D staring at her Noodle and 2D turned away with a smile and blush on both there faces Then JD and Rayna came back in with a cup of a green sort of slime. "Where not even sure what were drinking is even safe!" JD announced happily with a grin on her face. " Cough!COUGH!COUGH!" Rayna began to choke on the slime and then cleared her throught. " Taste like happy!" Rayna choked out in a raspy voice holding up her thumb. "Satan help me!" Murdoc said " What have I gotten myself into!?" but the trouble has only began.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WE I'M GONNA STAT MY OWN BLOG AND POST TONS OF SHIT! THIS IS THE REAL VERSION THE ORIGINAL STORY GOT MIXED UP SORRY! SEE YA LATER(I MIGHT BE WRITING FICS FOR SHAMAN KING TOO TONS OF HOT YAOI FICS!::DROOLS:: ) ALL RIGHT SEE YA SOON!


	6. The Past and crepes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY I HAVE'NT BEEN UP DATING LATELY MY STEP DAD CHANGE THE PASSWORD AND ON MY SIDE OF THE COMPUTER I DON'T HAVE MICROSOFT WORD. I DON'T OWN GORILLAZ BUT I DO OWN THE MONKEYS! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6: THE PAST AND CREPES!

The purple haired girl sat their in her room looking out the window thinking and remembering.

_"Mommy, Mommy!" the little girl began to shout. The young woman turns around and faces her daughter. "What is pumpkin?" "Daniel makes me feel uncomfortable!" Her mother lookes up to see her second husband staring at the child. "What did he do?" the woman asked. "He touched me!" The purplenet cried out. "HE WHAT!" The mother stand up to look at the man with rage. "YOU BASTRED HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY CHILD!" She screamed. " Who gives a Fuck! She ain't got no dawm tits any way!" the man answered drunk. The man came closer and slapped the woman and was about to grave the child, but Janet ran outside and began to scream "HELP THIS MAN IS HURTING US!!!" Instantly people ran out of there apartment, Half an hour later the police had come and found the mother dead stabbed to death 3 times. After that Janet had been alone from foster family to foster family, until she ended with a woman and a curleytop girl with attitude at that moment on. Suzy and Rayna were her knew family._

'At least…I thought it would be forever' she thought. 'At least they arestaed the Bitch!' Janet still remembered how her mother looked like. Extremely dark purple hair, brown eyes, light fair skin, puckery lips, a voice that could lull the most insomniac baby to sleep, and wonderfull personality that could match her vast beauty. JD tied her hair into a pony tail got of hair bed and went down for breakfest.

When she got down to the kitchen Murdoc and 2D sat there along with the others. Pasta was standing next to the sink watching Rayna open the packet of instant Crepes. As soon as JD sat down Pasta ran to her and sat on her lap giving her a hug. Raksha stood next to Russel watching him with hearts in her eyes. Russel was busy cooking to even notice the extra atiention. Every one had waffles except Pasta who was havindg strawberry flavored crepes.

2Hours later

Rayna stood their with a Bazooka in her arms, A knife in a holster at her side and onther gun at her other side. Murdoc began to notice a slight evil presence in her eyes, 'Wiered for a chritian he thought.' " Ok! You ready girly!" Murdoc cheered. "Whatever." She simply replied. Murdoc began to moyice how very thin she was. "Rayna ?" "What" she replied with attitude. "Did you Know 'alf your 'air is burned?. "Yeah I'll cut it later on or something."

Raksha watched as her friend and the satanisst ran down the stairs into the landfill. Russel was sitting next to her. "So…" Russel asked "Yeeeees?" Raksha reiplied back. "How old are you?" "12" she simply said not taking her eyes away from her friend. "How did you meet these girls?" He added. "We are all foster kids Susan took us in" She explained. "How did you end up a Foster Kid?" Russel added once more.

Little raksha layed their on the floor religios simbles every wher. The priest, Father Dunell lay there dead. Her parent came in and saw her face wet with tears and the man dead.

"My parents tried to kill me…they thought I was the Devil." A tear ran down her eye. "They took them to the mad house, and no won wanted ne because they though a child who was possessed is a naughty child" Raksha wiped the tear away. "But Suzy saw that I was really a good girl, and she loved like the mother I never had." Russel wrapped his arns around the young one. He looked out the window watching the teenager kick Zombie ass.

2 more hours later

Rayna had gone up to her room for some reason. JD was sitting across from 2D and watching an old Zombie flick. 2D began to notice more of her features. Purple hair of course but she was thin and lanky like Noodle, She had black hole foe eyes like he did she had a blank stare and was interestead in the movie as he could tell. She wore a T-shirt with an animated bunny head that was pink and grinning happily. Light purple bangs fell over her face, her skin was in between pale and slightly tan. She had long eye lashes and her cheeks had a tiny hint of light pink. ' 'ow adorable!' he thought in his head. She turned to grin at 2D, He noticed that her two front teeth were missing. " Wha' 'appen to yo' teeth love?" JD placed her index finger were the two front teeth were supposed to be. "I fell." She replied. "How about you? Did you fall to?" She questioned. "No. Murdoc punched me." 2D said. "You should get back at him, that's what Rayna does."

"Well I'm guessing your friend Rayna is a very violent person."

"Oh yeah, and she's got a lot of additude too.

"Murdoc's the same thing."

Mean While

Noodle sat Pasta's room. The walls were white and there were boxes every where. 'there still unpacking she guessed'. Pasta had a stuffed animal in his arms which he seemed to carrying around alot lately. Pasta's hair was blonde and was up to his shoulders and mabey a couple of centimeters longer. He had a purple Barrae and his eyes where a bright shade of amethist. His outfit was almost like Noodles when she was a child only it was purple which matched his Barrae. He had the Flag of France on the right side of the coat. 'He lookes way to clean and innocent to be a boy' She thought. "Pasta what ever happen to your parents? How did you end up coming to America? How did you meet you caretaker?" Noodle asked. Pasta looked up with boredom in his eyes, Pasta had no interest in the Gorillaz members at all. " You ask many question." He replied sounding annoyed, "Why ask?". "Curious" Noodle replied with a smile. "First don't remember…" Pasta held up one finger to show his first reason and e.t.c, "Second, I came in UPS box." 'Ironic' Noodle thought. "Third, she sympathize and adopt." Pasta was stareing at the door without turning his head. As if he was waiting for something to come in…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M GONNA GET A DEVIENT ART ACCOUNT AND IF YOU CAN HANDLE PYCHOTIC IMAGES THEN YOU CAN LOOK AT IT, BUT I DON'T HAVE IT YET SO I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I START IT. BYE BYE.


	7. Rayna the Explorer! Part one

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW ELLEN SHE IS MY FRIEND. IF YOUR READING THIS MERCY I STILL LOVE YOU TOO, RELAX. AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW I AM A YAOI FAN. DEAL WITH IT!

ELLEN: WACKO

MERCY: YOU CRAZY BITCH!

ZOMBIE ROSE: SHUT UP! Runs away crying

CHAPTER 7: RAYNA THE EXPLORER! (PART ONE)

It was just a quiet morning at Kong. Murdoc lay in his bed, asleep, dreaming of sugarplums and naked women…until. KABOOM! "OH CRAP!" he screamed jumping out of his bed. He graved his pants and ran into the car park. Another car had crashed into the pile of old cars. 2D and noodle ran out of the singer's room. The car door opened and Rayna fell out of the car head first, with a loud thud. " Rayna you said you knew how to drive!" JD jumped out screaming. "Well COUGH we wouldn't have crashed if you weren't panicking so much!" Rayna yelled back. Raksha ran in as fast as she could and without hesitation slapped Rayna on the back of her head. "What in Shiva's name did you do now!" Raksha scolded with her Indian accent. "Ok give me a damn minute to explain" Russell walked in to see them all watching Rayna. "WHAT DA HELL HAPPENED!" He shouted. " Ok it's like it went down like this…

Flash Back

_Rayna stood in front of an old car and smiled. Rayna remembered as a child that her older brother was a mechanic, and would sometimes show her how to hot wire a car even very old ones. She opened the door, surprisingly it was unlocked, but before she got in she heard giggling. She saw JD behind a garbage can with a grin on her face. "JD you suck at hiding!" JD popped out apparently high on caffeine. "You found me! HEHE! What ya doing'" JD giggled out. "Stop smiling and I'll tell you." JD continued to show her teeth, "Do I have to smack that stupid grin off your face!" JD's smile faded into a smile that you would normally see on Rayna when you know she's done something bad and doesn't feel bad about it. " I'm going to practice my driving skills." Rayna said quietly. " I didn't know you could drive!" JD said surprised yet happy. " My brother worked with cars he showed me how." Rayna said feeling proud. " I call SHOT GUN!" JD yelled out. "Hell no! Your to chicken."_

"_I promise I won't be a bother!" JD replied with puppy eyes._

"_Fine"_

"_Yay! The puppy eyes always work!"_

"_No actually, If I didn't let you you'd be telling the others and whining all day!"_

_5 minutes later the two were in the car. Rayna finished hot-wiring it and shifted to reverse. Once out she turned the car around and went around the car park." This car is to slow!" JD yelled. "I'm warming it up, it's old so it needs sometime to properly drive." As soon as the engine sounded better Rayna went faster. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" JD screamed at the of her lungs. Rayna stepped on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. " God DAMN IT! What the hell is your problem?!" Rayna screamed at her. " NO don't stop it was getting good" Rayna drove the_ _car again. Everything was 0.going fine until JD began to panic. She smacked Rayna in the face and began to to swing her limbs around. " STOP IT PINCHE PENDEJA!" JD shut her mouth and giggled. Rayna was about to beat the shit out of her until she realized she wasn't looking where she was going. She averted her head to the front and without warning she instantly crashed into the large pile of cars_

"And that's what really happened!" Rayna Protested. "Makes sense." Murdoc quietly said. "NO IT DOES NOT! There are no excuse for doin' that!" Russell scolded. Pasta walked in and began to speak in French. "What the Hell?" JD added. " I say, SHOOT OOP! (Shut up)" Pasta yelled. "Hey Noodle, What were you doing in 2D's room any way?" Russell brought up. "…Ummmm…"

2 hours later

Rayna put on a black jumper along with a turquoise long sleeved shirt. Her hair was in a braid still looking burned. She walked down the corridor, until a purplenet jumped up in front of her. JD was wearing a pink shirt with the number 12 on it. She wore jeans that made her legs look longer and her hair was in a ponytail that stood on top of her hair. "Watcha Doing'" JD asked with a smile. " I ain't telling you!" Rayna snapped back, "Not with what happened this Morning chica!" JD made a whining sound and merrily followed Rayna down the hallway. As soon as Rayna looked back Raksha and Pasta had joined JD in following Rayna. " Rayna? Why you no tell us?" Pasta asked. "Because…" Rayna's eye began to twitch. "You'll end up annoying me!" She snapped at them. " If you don't let us join you we'll annoy you till you do!" JD responded. " Sigh… Fine but you better shut the fuck up or else."

The four began to walk down to the lift pushed the button and stepped in. "Which floor?" Raksha asked. "I dunno?" Rayna replied. Raksha pressed a button at random and to lift went down. The door opened and they found themselves in a room full of computers and TVs lying al around he place, displaying images of every room in Kong. "Go up! Go up!" Pasta squeaked pointing upwards. JD Pushed another button without looking and the door closed. The lift raised it's self to a higher level. The found themselves in another lobby like room. Only this one had blood on one of the doors and an elephant leaning against the wall. Rayna Steeped out and looked around the place. She walked over to the other door, and was amazed at what she saw. It was like a TV room only there was a giant eyeball displayed on the screens following her as she stepped in further. "RAYNA! COME SEE!" she heard a familiar French accent shout.

Mean while

"YO MUDS!" Russell shouted " Where's the girls, they ain't in there rooms!"… "….oh shit mate."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE AND SHIT. I WAS PROCRASTINATING, AND IHAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL BECAUSE I JUST GOT TO A NEW SCHOOL 4 MONTHS AGO. I'VE ALSO BEEN BUSY WITH HOME WORK AND STUFF SO YEAH THERES MY EXCUSE. SEE YA.


	8. The Eel Monkeyz style!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG; I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY. WELL NOW I HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO CONTINUE WRITING SO PLEASE DON'T THROW FRUIT AT ME. OH AND I GOT MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT-ZOMBIEROSE. SHARE WITH ANOTHER GIRL NAMED FIGGY TWOSOCKS SO DON'T BE SURPRISED THAT MOST OF THE ARTWORKS ARE DIFERENT STYLES. OK SO FINALLY I BRING YOU THE MONKEZ!!! READ NOW…

CHAPTER 8: THE EEL (part 2)

" You called me… just to see a fucking hall!" Rayna Snapped. "Wee!" Pasta said happily. " No wait look!" JD announced. As she stepped in she heard a maniacal giggle. She turned around to see nothing. "Hey isn't that noodles room?" Raksha asked. "Oh yeah it is isn't it." JD recalled. " Let's go, she'll probably ask what were doing." Rayna grabbed Raksha and JD's arm and quickly pulled them out of the hall. " Hey Wait look the Kitchen!" JD pointed out. " I hungry." Pasta screeched. " Alright… we'll get a quick snack but don't be whining again afterward!" Rayna scolded.

5 minutes later

"GOD DAMN IT!!!" Rayna screamed. " THERE'S NOTHING BUT ROTTING SHIT AND A BRAIN!"

"Raksha, Maybe you can cook something for us." JD exclaimed. "Great just what we need…" Rayna sarcastically exclaimed. "A crappy sna-" But before Rayna could continue Raksha turned from the fridge holding a slimy slithering eel. "EEEEWWWWW! Nasty!" JD screeched in disgust. "Maybe I can cook something with this?" Raksha pondered while rubbing her chin. "Better that anything else in that fridge" Rayna folded her arms across her chest. "What about the brain?" JD asked "JD shut the fuck up!!!" Rayna smacked the purple haired girl on the back of the head.

5 more minutes later…

Rayna woke up all of a sudden do to an annoying pounding sound near the sink area. She looked up to see Pasta running around screaming crazily at the top of his lungs and JD leaning over the sink whimpering with a small mallet in her hand. "What the hell is going on?" Rayna got out of her seat and walked over to Pasta. She grabbed Pasta by the shoulders and sat him on the chair. "Pasta don't scream please" Rayna massaged the bridge of her nose "I have a headache now and your ranting ain't helping" she looked up to see the now silent Pasta nodding his head. "Thank you" Pasta turned to JD who pounded whatever was in the sink more fiercely than ever now. "JD what the hell do you think your doing?" the older Latin girl groaned. "JD turned around to face her with a mallet in her hand and that same disgusting eel Raksha had pulled out earlier. "Where's Raksha?" Rayna questioned. "Well, You see…" JD began. "Raksha went to the bathroom and then told me to kill the eel so it's ready when she gets back…BUT IT WON'T DIE!!!" JD whined at the top of her lungs. "And why won't it die?" Rayna asked with a hint of anger in her tone. "I can't kill it! It won't hold still!" JD continued. "THEN HOLD IT DOWN DUMBASS!" Rayna roared at her. "I...I cant! ITS ALL SLIPPERY!!!" Without warning Rayna grabbed the eel and walked over to the stove. "Ummm….What-are you doing?" JD began o chew on her fingernails. "I'm gonna melt it's face?" Rayna held the eel to burning flames or the stove. "WHAT!" JD screeched, "You heard me…"

"DON'T!!!" JD screamed. "You'll kill it!!!" "No shit Sherlock…" Rayna replied with her nasty attitude. JD continued to chew at her fingernails until she heard the door open revealing Raksha who looked disgusted. "Those were the nastiest toilets I have ever seen!" Raksha stated. She then looks to JD "Where is my eel?" she asked her. JD got her fingers out of her mouth and pointed Rayna who chuckled as she turned to meet their gazes. " Your eel is now feeling' eel(ill)" She laughed. Raksha shook her head and went back to the fridge. JD sat next to Pasta who began to play with her chewed up fingers.

Meanwhile

Murdoc walked through the halls by himself bored out his mind. He then stopped in front of Rayna's room, "Wonder what she's up to?" Murdoc pondered. He knocked at the door and it opened slightly. He peered his head in and the opened the door completely after realizing no one was in. He stepped further in to the room and looked around. His eyes then spotted a guitar at the corner of the room. He walked over to reveal it was not just a guitar; it was a bass small enough for a preteen to be able to play. "Interesting…" Murdoc murmured under his breath. He averted his eyes away from the bass and saw piles of boxes filled up with clothes and personal articles of the young girl.

He walked over it and saw on top of the boxes was a covered cage. The cloth was black and had small white specks resembling stars. He yanked the sheet of quickly and found that in the cage was a black ferret curled in a ball sleeping. Murdoc leaned over the cage to scrutinize the animal. The Ferret then woke up to see a man staring at him. The Ferret crawled closer to the bars and looked straight into Murdoc's eyes with it's own little beady clack ones. "Well 'ello there…" Murdoc greeted him cocking his head. Murdoc opened the cage and reached his hand in to pull out the Ferret. Murdoc bruit the Ferret up to his face. "Well what's your name li'ile(little) Fellah?" Murdoc asked it as if he would get an answer from the little creature. With out warning the animal jumped up and bit down on Murdoc's crooked nose hard. "YYOOOOUUUCCHHHH!" The bass player yelled out. He grabbed the little beast and yanked it off his face throwing it into the cage and closing it quickly. "Bloody 'ell?" he held his nose and gave the creature a look of hate and slight fear. The demonic animal hissed at Murdoc and the curled back up in its little ball. Murdoc grabbed the dark cloth and placed it back over the cage "Bloody weasel…" he muttered. "Oi? Where is the little chickadee anyway?" Murdoc asked out loud. He rubbed his nose and looked at his hand to find a little blood dripping out of the bit marks. "Asshole!" he turned to yell at the supposedly sleeping Ferret. As he walked out of the room he could have sworn he heard the little beast snickering at Murdoc's foolishness.

OK AGAIN SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG ON UPDATING THIS CHAPTER. ALLRIGHT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. YES RYANA HAS AN EVIL FERRET MUWHAHAHAHAH…OK BYE BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG AGAIN…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG AGAIN….

Chapter 9: A 50 percent chance

Rayna got out of her seat to look out the hall again for the 5th time. "Ray que pasa?" JD asked. "Nothing…." She sat back down.

Raksha and Pasta were sitting outside watching puffy gray clouds float across the sky. "I'm bored…. lets go check out the rest of this shit hole." Rayna finally proclaimed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed form outside. Both girls ran out side to discover their blonde boy being kidnapped by some zombie ape thing. "Fuck…." Rayna muttered as she grabbed a bat. She jogged toward the undead Hairy beast and took a swing at the back of its head. The beast turned around and grabbed her as well. "Let Me GO!" she screamed. Out of know where, Pasta's balled up fist had connected with the gorilla's face. The great thing had a dazed look on its face and in a flash fell hard to the floor.

It's grip released, Pasta took the chance to grab Rayne's hand and pull her toward the steps. "GET INSIDE!" The shocked girl screamed. All four quickly ran inside and bolted the door. "Oh shit! I thought zombies were supposed to be dumb and weak!" Rayna whispered completely freaked out. "V'ell guess again." Pasta said as he peered out the window. The other 3 joined him. The undead ape lay there motionless. "Is it dead?" Raksha asked. Just then the think jerked up and began to search for them. "JD then ran out of the room with the others tailing behind her.

Meanwhile…

2D stared up at the ceiling wondering what those girls where doing now. He decided to check on JD seeing as how she was the more troubled one. "Quite a nice girl." He thought to himself. "Shame she suffered so much as a child." The elevator door opened and before he could step out he noticed Noodle sitting in the hallway, hugging her knees and staring off into space. He walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" Noodle turned to him. "Something wrong love?" 2D asked with a soft smile on his face. "Oh it's nothing." The answer that was given wasn't enough for the singer. He sat down next to her. "Come on now, too pretty to be sad Noods. What's a matter?" At the though of 2D calling her pretty Noodle blushed and looked away. "If you love someone…and you wanted to tell them…. how do you know if the will return your feelings?" Noodle asked him. "Well…It's a little complicated." 2D explained. "It's like…50 percent chance…." Noodle looked up at him slightly confused.

"50 percent chance that person will reject you, and a 50 percent chance that person will love you as well."

Noodle smiled and hugged him. 2D returned the hug by wrapping her arm and giving her a squeeze.

"2D…I…Lo-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They both jumped at the screaming and looked down the hall to see JD, Rayna, Raksha, and Pasta running down the hall like scared mad men. The quickly passed the two without noticing them there.

"…uhm…ok?" 2D got up and helped Noodle up her self. Noodle tripped and 2D caught her. She looked up at him and blushed a little. "We better go see what's wrong with them." 2D said.

Back to the Madness….

The four children finally stopped and were panting like crazy. "Oh. Shit…." Rayna panted out. "Hey what's that?" JD pointed at a door. Raksha got up from lying on the floor and walked over to the door. She opened it and crept inside. There were so many TVs in the room. She stepped inside and noticed a giant eyeball following her. She ran out of the room in a hurry and shut the door. "Well?" Pasta asked. "Is that an elephant?" Raksha quickly changed the topic.

"Gross" JD said.

A strange feeling creepy over Rayna again making her turn her attention toward a door that seemed to be giving her some weird vibes. She walked over to the door and opened it to find another hallway. The others quickly followed her in. The eerie vibes led her to another door. She opened that one to find herself in the parking lot in which the memory of her crashing a car came back.

"Rayna, what is the problem?" Pasta asked tugging at her shirt. Rayna's attention was caught by a giant hole in the wall. Lights were flashing inside as if there was a party. "What in the name of Shiva is that?" Raksha asked. They walked over to the whole to find some siren lights flashing around some sort of elevator were causing the lights. "Lets get on." Rayna said and jumped on to the platform.

"But-"

"Shut up!" Rayna silenced JD's voice and motioned for the others to follow. When they finally got on Rayna pulled a nearby switch and the floor seemed to sink. They looked up to see the light disappearing as they went lower. When they finally stopped the met another hallway that seemed to be dirty and dimly lighted. They got off and began to snoop around. The elevator went up and disappeared but the kids were too interested in their new environment to care. JD walked down the hall and stopped at the golden Knight and just stared at it's face.

"BOO!" Rayna screamed behind her.

"AHHHH!" JD screamed in fear.

Back above…

"Ahhhhh!"

Murdoc heared someone scream. "Hear that?" He nudged Russel.

"Yeah. The hell was that?" He asked. "Sounded like one of the little girls. "Let's go check…"

Now back below…

As Raksha was smacking Rayna, Pasta grabbed JD's hand and led her an open door. Raksha finally let go of the sorry creep and followed. They entered and found a small room that was dirty and grey. Pasta looked up to see the porn star poster and quickly looked away red in the face. Rayna finally got up and caught up. They decided to keep moving forward seeing as how there was nothing there.

As he walked down the metal stairs. The scent of brimstone got stronger. Pasta coughed and his behind JD getting a bad feeling. They reached the bottom to see a giant hole in the ground that seemed to be filled with lava. The noticed a door on the other side of the room. "Let's get out of here JD announced. "I am with you!" Three of the kids ran up the stairs leaving one behind.

Rayna gazed at the hole and the strange vibes came back. She looked up at the wooden door and walked around the hole to it. On closer inspection, she found it to be locked. She stepped away and was about to look for something to pick the lock with, but paused suddenly. She felt some type of presence behind her. "JD…" she turned around "You can't scare me." She smiled. Her smiled quickly morphed into a frown as she saw it wasn't the purple haired girl that was behind her, but a very angry bassist.

"What do ya think your doin' down here?" He asked.

Rayna stayed silent. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the door,

She looked back at the door and wondered what lies behind it and why it calls her so…

To be continued…

AUTHOR"S NOTE: Que pasa means What is wrong.


	10. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

It's been a year since I've actually logged onto my account.

Sorry!

But….

I've decided to try continuing this story. Yes, I will upload new chapters. Soon, not now, soon.

Don't kill me!

I've been out of it for a while and had lost my interest in Gorillaz.

But I got this account promising my self that I would always update and not be lazy, so I betrayed my self and feel like a jack ass now!

I read the old reviews and they reminded me that people actually enjoyed my story and like when I updated. Although they're old reviews I still appreciate them.

So, I promise to try writing more, even if you don't care.

I might rewrite the entire thing, but I'll try to not fail anymore!

It would also be really cool if some of you sent me a few ideas for what should happen next in the story. That would be great.

See you soon!


	11. Does he really care?

CHAPTER 11: DOES MURDOC REALLY CARE?

"ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY!" Murdoc screamed.

Rayna averted her eyes away, JD gave a guilt puppy dog look, Pasta fiddled with a long strand of his platinum blonde hair, while Raksha twiddled her thumbs.

"You could've gotten hurt!" the Satanist added.

"And you would've gone to jail…" Rayna rolled her eyed at the remark. They all knew, Murdoc didn't really care; he just didn't want to go back to prison.

"Yes! That's exactly what could have happened!" He replied.

"You suck." Rayna muttered.

"What was that?" Murdoc cupped his ear to her.

"YOU SUCK!" She spat. Everyone turned to her. She immediately stood and stomped off to the corridor to lock herself up in her room. They could hear the door slam, even if the distance was quite far.

The other children stood up and walked away leaving the band in the kitchen.

"Dead gorilla in the back." Russell stated as he walked back into the building. "S'always been dead gorillas mate." 2D responded. "This one is actually dead as in not moving. Got a broken nose too." The fat, black man replied.

Murdoc was staring at down at his feet, deep in thought. Noodle walked over and placed a thin hand upon the older man's shoulder. "It will be ok." She said to him.

"Ya think so?"

"No, you need to connect more with them. I understand what the problem is now." She looked into his eyes.

"What's the problem?" He asked her.

"I'll let you figure it out on your own" She patted his shoulder and then skipped over to 2D. "Let's play some video games!" She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. 2D nodded with a bit of pink tinting his cheeks. Holding hands they walked out of the kitchen.

Murdoc stared at the door then turned to Russell who was eating a sandwich. "You think there's something going on between those two?" the man asked.

Russell shrugged his shoulders, unable to speak with his mouth full of bread and ham.

"What the devil could she have meant by problem?" Murdoc whispered to himself. He scratched his head and walked out.

"Stupid Murdoc!" Rayna screamed as she punched her pillow. "Pendejo! Pinche puta! MUERO! MUERO! MUERO!" she commanded Murdoc to die wishing the pillow was him.

When she finished, she was panting and red with anger. She looked at all the boxes and then to the dusty vanity. Staring into it she examined her severely burnt hair. Untying the braid, she could see strands of hair falling to the ground.

Her pet ferret, in his cage, sounded like it was snickering. She wouldn't have been surprised if it did. He always looks like he's mocking something.

She grabbed the scissors from one of the carelessly packed boxes, and began to snip away.

Pasta had unpacked his punching bag and began beating the thing. He muttered a few French curses then turned to JD who sat in the corner of the room just staring.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. As he walked over to her he began to untie his boxing gloves. He sat down and through the gloves at a box, pushing it a little back. He hugged his knees and leaned against the purple-haired girl. They just sat there in silence.

Absolute silence.

"You think Rayna will be ok?" JD Finally spoke.

"She vill be fine…" Pasta said in a hushed voice, in appreciation for the silence and to hide his accent.

Raksha looked up at the ceiling, lying on her bed, Indian music playing on the boom box given to her long ago…

Very long ago….

Once upon a time….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAKSHA!" Children everywhere screaming, eating cake, getting high on their childhood.

Susan was sitting on the couch close to the middle-eastern girl, handing her a carefully wrapped package.

Small, but pretty.

Raksha tore the wrapper off to discover a CD of Indian music from various artists. Later that night, when the children were all gone, she popped in the CD, and all five girls danced around the living room.

Rayna, JD, and Pasta gave the boom box to Raksha. They had saved up their allowance and each chipped in to buy her the stereo.

She was so happy.

Happy….

_SSSSSCCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!_

Raksha shot up.

Her heart was beating. She had been asleep for an hour.

Someone had entered her room though and placed the cover over her.

It was a cold night.

'How sweet Russell is….' She thought to herself.

AUTHOR NOTE: HERE YOU GO.


End file.
